Main Character (Astoria: Fate's Kiss)
The Main Character '''of Astoria: Fate's Kiss, whose name can be chosen by the player, is a H.E.R.A. Agent. A pencil pusher and a recovery specialist aspiring to be a field agent, she is offered six cases (the cases of the initial five love interests as well as Cyprin's case which was added later) to work on. Her success in her chosen case promotes her to field agent as of Season 2 and she continues this job until Season 3. Her story continues and ends ten years later in Season 4. Personality The Main Character's personality is dependent on the choices made by the player in-game which would reflect it. However, it is clear that The Protagonist is a very determined and loving individual with an ability to empathize with her charges. She has a habit of baking pastries when she's stressed. Appearance The Main Character of Astoria is a slender young woman in her 20s with brown eyes and hair often styled into a bun. When at work, she wears a navy blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, jeans and flats. She retains this outfit even when she became a field agent. On her off days, she wears a denim vest with a floral patterned shirt and a white skirt with sneakers. Background Years ago, Hera reincarnated into mortal form and lived among the mortals. She met a man and started a family, siring two demigod children; a son named Josh and a daughter; the Protagonist. Eventually, Hera built the H.E.R.A. agency from the ground up with Aphrodite and Hades as she was raising her two children; a feat that impressed Aphrodite due to the amount of time she spent on Olympus. When the Protagonist and their friend, Aphrodite's child, Alex Cyprin, were in High School, Hera's mortal form died and unbeknownst to her, Hera's godly essence was passed onto her. This was a terrible blow to both Josh and the Main Character as they both looked up to their mother. She also credited Alex Cyprin as a comforting presence in her life as she was there for her when their mother died. Josh raised the Main Character by himself after that and he went on to become a Chef. In contrast to him, the Main Character eventually became a H.E.R.A. agent, aspiring to follow in her mother's footsteps. Season 1 '''Prologue The Main Character is first seen on her way to work, where she runs into her co-worker, May Chan. She expresses a desire to become a field agent before entering H.E.R.A.'s headquarters. At the moment, things are hectic at H.E.R.A. due to the godly summit that is about to be held in Olympus as the headquarters also acts as the gate towards it. The Main Character accidentally enters an elevator heading towards the cells with two field agents escorting Hydra. Eventually, she manages to return to the upper floors where she runs into Cerberus, who was running errands for Hades. Unfortunately, before she can hear Cerberus' plight, two agents take him away. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she assists Chimera in making the machine work before he is whisked away by his counselor. Afterwards, she runs into Medusa, whom she advises into waiting for an agent. She is then called by their boss, the demigod Alex Cyprin, into their office. As she and Cyprin discuss the summit, Hades calls and asks that Cyprin assign someone to help him in arranging things for the summit. Once the call is ended, Cyprin discloses that she needs help in a personal case. Cyprin asks whose case she would like to take and players are given the option to choose a case (and in turn, their love interest). Hydra's Case Coming Soon Cerberus' Case Coming Soon Chimera's Case Coming Soon Medusa's Case Season 1 The Main Character chooses Medusa's case and Cyprin sends them to work immediately. Reviewing Medusa's file reveals that her Aura was taken away some time ago and that H.E.R.A reached out to her for information on a few cases of people being petrified. As she interviews Medusa, an agent comes in and reveals that there was a break in at her bookstore. Accompanying Medusa, the two clean up her store until two agents arrive, claiming that they were ordered to return the pair to headquarters. Noticing that they were going a different way, the agents reveal themselves as frauds by pointing a gun at them when Medusa attempts to leave. Despite being stripped of an aura, Medusa manages to paralyze the frauds and the Main Character drives the two of them back to headquarters, when Medusa passes out. Cyprin calls and after explaining the situation, they order her to return to headquarters. Visibly shaken by the ordeal, Cyprin helps her calm down and they realize that Medusa may have been lured to her bookstore, therefore raising a possibility of a mole in H.E.R.A. The two pay Medusa a visit in the medical ward, where they witness her reject a field agent in favor of the Main Character to handle her case. Afterwards, Medusa sends them back to their office while she recuperates in the medical ward. Cyprin informs the Protagonist that they'll handle the issue regarding the mole internally and the two speculate that the case of the petrified victims and Medusa's store being broken in to are related. Cyprin gives her a ring for protection as they claim that she's being dropped into a gang war, bringing to light that Medusa was a gang member. After their talk, she escorts Medusa to her home in the suburbs in Queens and Medusa sends her to the garden to review her file. The pair discuss more about Medusa's background and her two sisters, Stheno and Euryale. The Main Character asks if Medusa can get them to stop fighting like she used to but doesn't receive a reply. As it grows dark, Medusa asks her where she lives and upon hearing that the Protagonist lives in Astoria, offers her the spare bedroom to stay the night. Later that night, the Protagonist hears Medusa arguing with Charybdis. Charybdis is requesting Medusa to return to the gangs to stop the slaughter of innocents but she refuses. Charybdis leaves and, shaken by the confrontation, Medusa asks the Protagonist if there's anywhere else they can go. She offers her apartment in Astoria and the pair leave Medusa's home. Upon arriving at the MC's apartment, the pair rest for the night. The next morning, Cyprin calls her during breakfast to inform her that there has been a new petrified victim in Brooklyn. The MC asks if she should bring Medusa along and they agree, knowing that as a gorgon, Medusa has some familiarity with petrification. Arriving at the crime scene and inspecting the victim upsets Medusa into walking out and she reveals that it was her sister, Stheno's, handiwork. Medusa leads them both into the Boarback Bar in order to get information. The bartender, Eryn, provides them with the information they need; Stheno and Eurayle are embroiled into a territorial war, not caring if innocents are caught in the crossfire. On their way home, the pair are ambushed by goons. With the MC acting as bait and Medusa taking care of the rest, they escape and make their way home. Upon arrival, Medusa starts to freak out over missing her book club and after calming her down, the pair have a heart to heart over tea. Later on, the MC gets a message from Cyprin informing her of a meeting. The MC arrives at H.E.R.A. the next morning and discusses the case with Cyprin. Though they are proud of her dedication and passion for the case, Cyprin warns the MC not to let her personal attachment for Medusa or feelings about the job get in the way. During their meeting, an agent from Internal Affairs interrupts them and presses Cyprin to pick a suspect as a mole before leaving. Cyprin is incensed at the agent's rudeness and he introduces himself as Perseus. They also reveal that Perseus has two auras: his Great Sperm Whale aura and the Pegasus aura he stole from Medusa. Before the MC can confront him about this, Perseus leaves. Later on, the MC goes to pick Medusa up for lunch while debating whether or not she should tell Medusa about Perseus arrival. She decides not to do so and the two have a discussion at the park about themselves during lunch. Afterwards, they return to the bookstore to lock up and in the process of doing so, the MC is confronted by Perseus for withholding her involvement in the case. Medusa immediately lashes out at Perseus, remembering their previous encounter. The pair leave the bookstore after a short conversation with him and go home. Hades' Case Coming Soon Astraeus' Route Coming Soon Category:Astoria: Fate's Kiss Category:Protagonists